Asleep
by Proops
Summary: Time is up for one member of PPTH... one shot. Friendship, a bit OOC sorry. Character death!


_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed_

His wife was away for whatever reason; business, and he was home alone. He shut off all the lights in the house including his bedroom light, engulfing him in the comforting darkness. He was glad she was away, and wouldn't be returning for at least another week. No one would find him. He placed the note on the pillow where he would normally sleep, and then opened the bottle.

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning  
'cause I will be gone  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I will feel so glad to go  
_

He poured a large amount of pills into his hand, and swallowed them dry in a few gulps. He then opened the bottle of vodka and downed about a third. He then took the remaining pills from the stolen bottle and washed them down with the rest of the vodka. He slowly lay down on the bed, and closed his eyes. The pills were starting to have effect and even with his eyes closed his world was spinning around him. He faintly heard the front door open and the distinct sound of his friend searching for him. He could've sworn he heard his name being called from the bottom of the stairwell...

His bedroom suddenly door burst open and the light was turned on.

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore  
_

"Oh no... no..." His friend whispered. He carefully positioned himself on the bed and pulled his friend into his arms, holding him close, something he would never do anywhere else; with anyone else. He saw the empty pill and vodka bottles.

"No Jimmy… fuck… how… how could you?" His friend questioned softly. He looked into his friend's brown eyes and saw them looking into his own.

"I'm sorry." James Wilson mouthed, then faintly whispered, "this is what's best… for everyone… for me…"

Then the tears started to fall, and James clung to his friend, who held him tightly and lovingly in response. Both friends were crying silently, and suddenly James' strong hold on his friend weakened.

"Don't you dare Jimmy. Don't you dare go."

Without opening his eyes, James let go of everything and asked "will you sing to me?" His friend had only sung a few times in front of Wilson, but each time brought comfort and safety that not even women had been able to give him.

His friend hesitated for a moment, but replied, "'course…"

_Sing to me  
Sing to me  
I don't want to wake up  
On my own anymore  
Don't feel bad for me  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart  
I really want to go  
_

And so Gregory House sang to his best friend, who was slowly drifting away. He knew if he called 911 it would be too late. The pills had already done enough damage. There was no going back. As he sang to his friend, he rocked him slowly, taking in his scent, praying he would never forget it. 

_  
There is another world  
There is a better world  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well, there must be  
Well ...  
_

James started coughing, and Greg tightened his grip on his friend. It did not work, and the doctor's coughing turned into a heart-wrenching hacking sound. He pulled his friend into an even tighter hug, although it was difficult with Wilson's now shaking form. Abruptly, all of his symptoms came to a screeching halt, and James Wilson took his last breath.

Gregory held onto his friend a few minutes more, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say those three words, not even when he was dead. Instead House placed his friend gently into bed, and stood up, his cane tight in his grasp. Looking between the light and Wilson, House placed the cane on the bed, and wrapped Wilson's right hand around the handle. He shut off the light and slowly made his way out of the house and home, hoping that the small gesture could convey what he could not say in words.

_  
Bye bye  
Bye bye  
Bye ..._

Lyrics from "Asleep" by The Smiths


End file.
